1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile service system to manage a key in a local wireless communication, service system, and a key authentication method.
2. Description of Related Art
It is inefficient to use a centralized infrastructure or to store either public keys of all peripheral devices or certifications of all peripheral devices in a local wireless communication environment in which communication occurs with mobility for short periods of times and frequently. Therefore, a more efficient key managing method may be advantageous for improving the mobility and portability of a mobile environment.